Love me tender
by baranomajo
Summary: Set of Drabbles with varied themes with all the characters of Meiji Tokyo Renka. [MeiBowl] [All the pairings]
1. Chapter 1

The morning was quiet, just like the others since she had married the man named Mori Ougai.

If a few months ago someone would have told her that she, Ayazuki Mei, would realize a Time Slip and meet the most important people of the Meiji era... Honestly she would have laughed out loud and taken a joke in very bad taste, taking into account that she was someone that most people ignored for their strange ability to be able to listen to beings outside that plane.

Strangely she was the first to wake up, usually the redhead was the first to open his eyes and wake up with a kiss on the forehead; she slowly moved between the blankets and opened her eyes lazily. When Ougai could assure that she was awake enough, she gave him a sweet and delicate kiss on the lips, smiling seconds later and the first thing that Mei heard was a 'Good morning, Korisu-chan'.

That was the routine they had formed since they were married, but now it was Mei who could see a quiet and sleepy Ougai, observed every detail of that face. His lips that were not so voluptuous, those slightly slanted eyes, his nose, as some strands of hair fell on his forehead... The smooth and white skin... A blush covered his cheeks, I could not believe that he was so Handsome! And ended up hiding in the chest of the redhead.

"Good morning, Mei."

He heard that voice, a little hoarse, but it was still melodious. After he felt something pressing on his head, he could imagine that it had been the first kiss that morning, so he decided to leave his hiding place and face his gaze.

"Good morning, Ougai-san..."

A smile was drawn on Ougai's lips, seeing Mei blushing in the mornings was always the best thing in the world, there was no person more beautiful than her.

"What did I tell you about how you called me?" Said the redhead feigning disappointment.

The brunette avoided that conversation at all costs because she was made the most shameful nickname that Ougai had said, apart from that he always enjoyed annoying her with that, she knew inside.

"O-Ougai-san, the best thing would be to get up, Fumi-san and Shunso-san should already be waiting for breakfast..." She tried desperately to get out of that situation.

"No, I will not let you go until you say it."

There were times when Mei hated the look so full of determination that Ougai had, he was so stubborn.

"Da..." She wanted to try, but something inside stopped her, as she felt her cheeks begin to warm up and her heart beating at an accelerated pace. "Darling..."

She honestly did not know where she got the courage to say it, but she did.

"Ah..." It was the first thing the redhead could say, in truth that there was no person more beautiful and adorable than his beautiful Mei. "It was the nicest thing I could hear in the morning!"

Mei desperately tried to get out of bed, she has enough for now.

"Wait!" But Ougai hugged her even harder so he could not escape. "Still missing the 'good morning kiss'."

A sweet and tender kiss came to his lips, taking his breath away in surprise. Yes, her days were perfect now.

. ::. . ::. . ::. . ::. . ::. . ::. . ::. . ::. . ::.

A/N: I'd planned to do this for a long time, but until now I could give myself the time to write. Yes it will be a set of drabbles. No, I'll not rely on the anime, or at least I don't believe it. As I mentioned in my previous fanfic, I'll focus more on the end of the games, for me it's easier and I'm more used to them than to the anime.

The final ones I'll be publishing on my facebook page: meikoilatino in case they want to read and be in context for these drabbles.

No more, thanks for giving the fanfic a try! I sincerely hope that it has been to your liking.

Now, critics? Suggestions? Your comments are food for my soul as a writer, nothing would make me happier than reading your opinions. Everything is well received, without more, thanks for reading up here, we read!


	2. Look at me -Part 1-

**~Kyouka side~**

Mei left early to where Otojiro worked as every day since she had chosen to contribute a little to the house expenses, at least she was happy to bring small gifts and sweets in exchange for the hospitality of the redhead, including food or sake that gave her the manager.

She arrived as usual and went directly to the Otojiro who again seemed to be totally asleep, she could imagine what kind of clients he had been the night before surely after she went to Ougai's house. A night too fun and full of the best sake they had.

As an act of goodwill, she began to pick up the mess that had left his path, arranged some things and even brought the chestnut kimono to the laundry, of course, she made sure he had a spare one for that night.

Just as she was brushing Otojiro's wig she had not realized how close he was to her until he put a hand on her shoulder, reflexively turned his gaze to that direction after giving a small jump.

"As early as always, like a good young lady." He changed his voice for a sharper one in the middle of the sentence and winked at her. "However, thanks for helping me with the cleanup. Oh, I should stop drinking a little."

"Otojiro-san..." She really did not have words to answer, she completely agreed with that. "Was it after I left?"

"Right". And the brown in turn began to brush her hair, in a short time they would begin the day of that day. "Iwasaki-kun arrived and I think we exceeded a bit."

They continued talking about how the brown had spent the night, how much fun it had been and the excesses that had happened that night. Mei, now ready with her geisha clothes and makeup with the best technique of Otojiro was ready to leave before, since Otoyako would take a while to leave.

Everything was going smoothly, when suddenly people had started to fill the place, even saw Shunso and Ougai enter, she supposed it was one of those super formal meetings with other important figures of the time, those where they shared their anecdotes of something that It would revolutionize history, of course Kyouka and her little rabbit could not miss either.

Late at night Kyouka had opted to get a space for himself, probably had tired of the bustle of others and wanted to reflect something. She continued to attend to others and especially to Shunso and the redhead, who as soon as he had a chance always boasted some quality that only she had, supposedly.

"Mei", Otojiro discreetly approached her and whispered, "Someone is asking for your services. It is the second door on the right."

"Ah, understood, I'm going there". she smiled and finished serving the last cup of sake, then going to where they had indicated.

That did not go unnoticed by those present; That night Mei looked even better than other nights, even some complaints were heard since they would not have such beauty there with them. Otojiro took care to silence some mouths, discreetly, of course.

"Many thanks for requesting my services, I can offer..." But she was silenced before the phrase ended.

"Give me another cup of sake, quickly". Kyouka was there, with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, waiting for his cup.

"Kyouka-san…" She let out a small sigh of resignation and smiled, she knew what the boy was like, she had no choice but to follow his orders.

That is how two hours went by. Eventually they talked about new projects of the novelist, the odd mononoke they found and even the little rabbit for a while that was in Mei's lap. Kyouka several times showed his anger for it, his jealousy that he preferred it before him. The girl came out momentarily for more sake and discreetly looked where Shunso was, who seemed to be fed up with the bustle of that meeting, if she could she would tell him to move on to where they were, but that would be the boy's decision.

"Hey, silly!"

She heard from afar as they called her, Mei had nothing left but to run. "I'm sorry, I was distracted."

She served him a little more and more. She could not understand as if he was a bad drinker, he asked for so much sake every time she had to take care of him. Besides the account, to be a writer even at that time was very lucrative? She had never stopped to ask and well, it was none of his business.

"Mei-chan", Otoyako's sweet voice was heard outside the room and seconds later he slide the door. "It would be good if you left now, it is already very dark and it seems that Mori-san is about to leave too."

"Oh, but Kyouka-san..."

"Don't worry, I'll stay with Izuim-danna", the brunette sweetened her voice even more making Kyouka feel uncomfortable, taking a small step to enter, but someone else called him. "Well, I stayed with him, you can retire". He smiled widely and disappeared through the door.

"I'm go". The boy got up abruptly, but the floor began to move. He staggered a little and fell to his knees, holding on to what he could. "Damn".

"Kyouka-san!" Mei became alarmed a little and went to his aid. She helped him up, now more calmly. "Did not you overdo it a little? Should I call Otojiro-san?"

"Hump! Who needs the help of that guy?" He pulled Mei away enough so that he could walk without her help, but unfortunately his motor skills were in bad shape. As a result, he wobbled when walking.

"I help you out." No matter what he was going to say, she approached him.

Bringing the boy's arm over her shoulder, carrying part of his weight so she can help him walk.

"What do you do?! I can walk alone, do not approach!"

Thus, began a small struggle and his feet ended up stumbling. Kyouka in a desperate movement tried to turn around to avoid falling on her. He did it, because now he was the one on the floor, hugging the girl tightly. Surprisingly he did not feel pain, he wanted to think it was because of the alcohol in his system.

"Are you ok? Did not you hurt yourself?" He whispered in the ear of the girl, while loosening the hug a little.

Mei had his hands on Kyouka's chest, as soon as she felt his breath quickly stretched her arms, to separate from him and not cause so many problems. However, even Kyouka kept the hug and the brunette could only move a few inches. Without realizing it, the rabbit-loving boy was slowly closing the distance, he keeping his gaze on Mei's red lips.

"Kyo..."

"What are you two doing?"

Mei looked where the voice came from. The few colors on his face vanished, leaving her whiter than she already was. Mei quickly got up, because until that moment she was aware of the situation she was in; She, a few inches from Kyouka's face, her hands on his chest uncovered because of the hustle and bustle. A scene that could easily be misunderstood and was seen by the last person she would have wanted.

"Shunso-san!" She did not have time to say anything, because the boy turned around and went back on his way. "Excuse me, Kyouka-san, I..."

And she left, without saying another word. The redhead stayed on the floor, processing what he was about to do and his damn bad luck. He put an arm over his eyes, he was a complete idiot.

* * *

That's right, the triangle of Shunso, Mei and Kyouka. Yes, how can you imagine, this is the first part, I didn't really expect it to be soooo long, in fact I made it half short, I can expand on some things even more. (Maybe I'll rewrite) x'D

As usual! Your comments, favorites and follows will always be well received and appreciated. Critics? Suggestions? And thanks for giving it a try! : D

I hope you enjoy it and look forward to the second part. The chapter of Shunso will be uff and recontracts UFFFFFF. 👀👌


End file.
